Fight for Me
by Fangirl66
Summary: Kaname and Zero have been experiencing strange and unexpected feelings toward each other, just what do they mean? And what about Yuuki? Kaname/Zero Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vampire Knight story so please be kind!**

* * *

Chapter One

God. He was so fucking _hungry_. He could smell blood all around him, in the children playing in the street to the stray dogs begging for attention. It was everywhere. He cupped the bottom part of his mouth pressing the palm of his hand to his nose in attempts to block the sickening—yet _so_ very addictive—smell from penetrating his nostrils.

He stumbled down the steps and into an abandoned building—he had left school grounds for fear of attacking some poor innocent student and fled to the city on the outskirts of the school. He slid down the wall pressing his hand flatter against his face.

Why was he so _weak_? Not only could he not fight his vampirism but he had even stooped so low as to accept blood from his sworn enemy. He groaned, he shouldn't think of Kuran now—even the mere _thought_ of the pureblood's sweet blood would cause him to lose control.

He should have never accepted it from him in the first place. It had made him dependent on the pureblood prince, he _needed_ Kuran if he wanted to survive. Sure, he could take from Yuuki or one of the other students but now that he had tasted Kaname Kuran's blood nothing else quite compared.

His blood was like fine wine, while everything else was just grape juice in contrast. He groaned again—he _really_ shouldn't have thought of Kuran's blood, especially in his current condition. He hadn't fed in a few weeks, tonight he had forced himself to leave school property to ensure he would not go to Kuran, begging like a useless animal for the vampire prince's blood.

Suddenly Zero opened darkened red eyes—that he hadn't realized he closed—with a start. His hunter skills were tingling on the outer-most parts of his starving mind, before warning bells sounded and Zero found himself no longer alone in the murky building.

A Level E stared down at him from its perch upon one of the many heavy rafters of the old warehouse, its red eyes glowing obsessively in the darkness.

_Shit_. Zero was weak with hunger, barely able to walk let alone defend himself. The E quickly assessed the destabilized position of its prey, looking gleeful when it realized that Zero would be an easy catch. Before Zero could raise a finger to the handle of his Bloody Rose the E was upon him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable feeling of being torn to shreds by a ravenous monster. When so such pain assaulted him, he slowly opened his eyes in surprise to see teeth chomping inches away from his face.

The E was being held back by the collar of its filthy shirt by none other then the pureblood prince himself, Kaname Kuran. "So troublesome." Whether Kaname was referring to the E or Zero, the hunter was not sure.

With a flick of his wrist Kuran sent the E flying backwards before it was pierced through its chest by Kaname's regal hand. The E gurgled on its own blood for a fraction of a second before it went still and disintegrated into dust.

Kaname licked some of the E's blood from his hand, nicking one of his fingers with his enlarged fangs as he did so. Immediately Zero was assaulted by the intense aroma of Kaname's blood. The scent scorched his nose and throat, burning him alive from the inside out. He took ragged breaths, forcing himself to stay under control. "I-I didn't need y-your damn help, Kuran."

The pureblood looked condescendingly down on the hunter's pathetic image. "You're right, Kiryuu, the situation was under your complete control." Zero bared his teeth threateningly at the vampire prince above him in response to his sarcastic tone. "Do you honestly believe that I enjoy saving your wretched life time and time again?"

The younger vampire growled again, "Then why didn't you just let me die? Let that filthy monster tear me to pieces!?" Zero's hands balled into fists at his sides as the pureblood squatted down, still above him, and stared at him with murderous, crimson eyes.

"Because…" Kaname stretched out his hand and gripped Zero's chin, forcefully, allowing him to peer into the equally deadly eyes of the younger. "Because…you have taken my blood, thus you are apart of _me_—you _belong_ to _me_. And I do not share with others."

The hunter's eyes widened, frightened for a moment by the sheer _possessiveness_ at which Kaname uttered that sentence. However, he snapped out of his stupor quickly and responded stubbornly. "I don't give a _shit_ how much I've f-fed from you! I belong to _no one_!"

Kaname shook his head slightly, shifting his hand from Zero's chin to his neck causing the younger vampire's breath to hitch in his throat. "No. You crave me—and my blood—every waking moment of your life, whether you're aware of the fact or not. You are _connected_ to me by bonds that I myself to not fully comprehend."

Zero swallowed thickly. _Bonds? Bonds of _what_, exactly?_ The hunter opened his moth to issue a firm denial but his body suddenly convulsed painfully. His hands quivered violently while his breathing became more restricted.

Kaname looked down uncaringly at the suffering ex-human, keeping his hand firmly on the hunter's neck. "See how much you need me?" He smirked at the growl he got in return, "Are you hungry, _Zero_."

The use of his name only seemed to further anger the struggling boy, but he was helpless to punish the older vampire for his unfeeling words. "G-Go to hell, Kuran."

Kaname's smirk only grew before he withdrew his hand from Zero. "I'd rather not. But if you'd like I could send _you_ there instead." Growing irritated by the constant backtalk from the hunter, the pureblood sunk his teeth into his own wrist and presented it to the pained boy in one swift movement.

Zero immediately flinched back, "N-No, I don't need—!"

"You fight me _every time_ I give you blood, and _every time _you give in. So if you could please stifle your melodramatic personality and feed we could _both_ be free of each other shortly."

Zero snorted but nonetheless gave in to the pureblood's request, quickly latching on to the older vampire's wrist and indulging himself in the sweetness of the other's blood.

Kaname smirked as he watched the ex-human greedily take from him, not caring in the slightest that what they both were currently partaking in was highly illegal. All that mattered to Kaname was that the more blood Zero ingested, the more the hunter was unknowingly claimed by the pureblood above him.

The elder vampire's smirk widened considerably as his eyes glowed an eerie, possessive red.

**  
**

* * *

**What could Kaname possibly be planning I wonder? Please review with questions and comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I managed to get the second chapter out by friday! Go me XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hanamaru because they were my first reviewer for this story!**

**(Oh and thank you if you reviewed the last chapter...you guys rock!!!!)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rain gently drizzled down the closed windows of Zero Kiryuu's dorm room. He sat on the floor against his bed, following the crystal drops as they slid down the clear glass of his window. He was once again skipping escort duty, leaving his poor best friend to deal with all of those giggling, love-struck fools.

He told himself that he was ignoring his responsibility out of sheer laziness, and certainly _not_ because of some arrogant, pureblood prince. Zero grinded his teeth angrily, realizing that _once again_ his thoughts had somehow circled back to Kaname Kuran.

The man that hated Zero with his entire being, yet still found it in himself to save the ex-human's life on multiple occasions.

The man who enjoyed the younger's suffering but still relieved the pain with his own blood, never letting it get out-of-hand.

But overall the man who wanted the hunter out of his life, yet still regarded the purple-eyed boy with deep, _possessive_ eyes.

Kaname Kuran was indeed an enigma, an entity that had confused and infuriated Zero ever since Yuuki had introduced the two back when Zero had first come into the Chairman's care. Zero narrowed his eyes, angry with himself for obsessing over someone that wasn't worth his time. Imagine what his parents would think if they knew of their eldest son's fixation on a vampire, and a _pureblood_ no less!

Zero shook his head, directing his gaze to stare at the cracked and peeling paint that adorned the ceiling. He traced the numerous flaws with his eyes, sighing to himself when the menial task was not adequate in holding his thoughts and keeping them from Kuran.

That night, exactly one week ago, flashed into his mind's eye, accompanied by the memory of blood-red eyes and a possessive smirk. Zero shivered slightly, the way Kanam—_Kuran _had looked at him that night still gave the ex-human chills, _pleasurable_ chills.

Zero found that he had actually _liked_ the way the pureblood had gazed at him in pure, unhindered _want_. The amethyst-eyed boy had always been the one dependent on the older vampire, needing his blood—_wanting_ his blood…it had felt good to be desired in return.

Even in his mind Zero knew that what he was thinking was sickeningly wrong. He wanted to talk to Yuuki about it, perhaps getting these thoughts off his chest would put his restless mind at ease, but he knew that Yuuki would be the worst person to talk about this with for two reasons. One: Zero himself wasn't even sure what the 'this' between himself and Kaname was. And two: Yuuki was hopelessly in love with the pureblood vampire, and Zero confessing uncertain _feelings_ toward her love interest would not doubt cause tension to form in their friendship.

Zero raked a shaky hand through is tousled hair before deciding to go on a walk around the lake, the cool rain would ease his tired mind and hopefully when he returned he'd be able to quickly fall into a dreamless—Kaname-less—sleep.

* * *

Kaname's eyes once again locked onto the clock that hang upon the opposite wall. For some reason he was unbearably restless and his classes seemed to be ticking by at a snail's pace.

One Thirty-five

No. That _couldn't_ be right. When Kaname had peered at the clock, not two minuets ago, it had most surely read one thirty-seven. It is fundamentally impossible for time to move backwards, yet the pureblood was certain that he had accurately read the clock! Kaname allowed an aggravated huff to pass through his lips, confident in his ability to make it go by unheard by his fellow night-classmen.

Kaname knew exactly what was behind his uncharacteristic behavior, or rather _who_; Zero Kiryuu. The ex-human had been consuming the pureblood's mind for quite some time now, and the stress of not seeing the lavender-eyed boy was having more of an effect on Kaname then he had originally ever thought possible.

The prince had not laid eyes on the hunter since their encounter in an abandoned warehouse one week ago tonight. The overdramatic boy had not come to any escort sessions between the time of tonight and the morning after Zero had fed from the older vampire.

Kaname insisted that the uncomfortable tightening of his stomach due to the absence of the ex-human was caused by his anger toward the younger vampire for shying his duties and leaving poor Yuuki to pick up his slack, and he had convinced himself that it was _certainly_ not from worry that somehow the bipolar boy had gotten himself into some sort of trouble without Kaname realizing.

Yes, Kaname admitted, he had grown somewhat attached to the silver-haired teen but it was only because out of everyone the pureblood knew, it was _Zero_ that treated him best.

And by best, Kaname meant like crap.

The young vampire paid no heed toward tradition and law, but instead chose to handle the prince in whatever way he saw fit. He neither bowed to Kaname nor added honorifics to his name but instead regarded the older vampire like he did everyone else. He didn't hold the brunette's life above all else, didn't submit to his every request, and he _definitely_ didn't act like Kaname was anything special at all.

He chose to question every word out of the pureblood's mouth, sometimes only going against an idea because Kaname was the one to suggest it. He opposed every code that vampire society put before him with relative ease, and for all this the pureblood prince found himself strangely drawn to the silver-haired boy. He craved that sense of normalcy he could not receive from anyone else.

He even found himself slightly attracted to the younger vampire, finding his un-submissive and overall stubborn personality quite a turn on. The purple eyes of the hunter were constantly challenging the brunette, always causing Kaname to want to prove himself to the other vampire, to _dominate_ him.

The ex-human ignited a spark in the pureblood prince that no one else seemed able to light.

Kaname glanced at the clock again. One Forty-five.

He growled deep in his throat not caring in the slightest that he made Aido jump in surprise a few seats over. He stood up abruptly, "Teacher, I'm sorry but I just remembered that I have urgent information to share with the Chairman that can not wait." And without waiting for a reply, Kaname quickly swept out of the room, ignoring the numerous calls from his fellow Night Class members.

**

* * *

**

The night air was crisp as a gentle rain slowly slipped off the face of the relaxed hunter. He had made several laps around the lake finally coming to rest beneath a large oak. He leaned against the hard structure casually, with his hands in his pockets, eyes drawn closed.

A slight breeze accompanied by a familiar scent was the silver-haired boy's only indication that he was no longer alone.

"You've been avoiding me." The night's tranquility was broken as the careless sentence produced an angry tension between the two vampires.

Zero was the second to break the silence of the night with his crude and humorless laugh, "Don't flatter yourself, Kuran. I wouldn't bother wasting me time avoiding the likes of _you_."

Kaname didn't bother responding, choosing to instead move in front of the boy who had yet to open his amethyst eyes. Smirking, the pureblood extended his hand to gently brush the hair from Zero's face, or at least that was his intention, however, before he could make contact with the younger's face his hand was angrily swatted away. "Get the _fuck_ away from me, bastard."

Kaname's pompous smirk widened as his eyes met with newly opened, pissed-off purple ones. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Kiryuu?"

"Hell no—!"

"Then why do you act so tense around me?" Proof that Kaname's questions were getting to Zero were displayed clearly in the fisting of his hands and the setting of his jaw.

"Because," The young vampire began with forced calm. "We're natural enemies, I'm a hunter and you're a vampire. Predator and prey if you will." Zero let his own cocky smirk blossom onto his face at his last statement, while Kaname's expression turned into a light scowl.

"Ah, but you forget, are you not a vampire yourself?" The smirk slipped of the hunter's face and back onto the purebloods.

"Shut up." Zero swiftly pushed himself off the tree and began to storm away from his hated rival.

"You're doing it again…" The silver-haired boy paused before pivoting on his heel to face the amused pureblood. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"You're running away again, it's something that I've noticed about you. Whenever you feel threatened, not physically but mentally, you turn tale and _run_." Kaname took a few confident steps toward the younger, stopping until he was about five feet from the fuming, teen.

"What the _hell_ are you implying?!"

"That you, Zero Kiryuu, are a _coward_, a _weakling_. That you aren't even fit for me to wipe my shoes on—"

The hunter furiously crossed the five feet separating him from the older vampire, quickly grasping onto the slightly taller male's shirt and shaking him violently. "Who the fuck do you think you _are_?! Just because you're a pureblood you think can talk to me like that?! You call _me_ pathetic?! Well how about you take a look in the goddamn mirror!? I see your loneliness, your isolation! I see your _hatred_ for the way people blindly devote themselves to you, and your anger at being able to do nothing about it! I see the sadness in your eyes and most of all…I see that _you_ are the coward, not me. At least I fight, you...you just accept." **(1)**

Zero trailed off, his anger surprisingly gone as he gazed into the deep brown eyes slightly blotched with crimson belonging to the man before him. His fingers were now loosely gripping the white uniform, his eyes widening as he realized the extent of the word-vomit he freshly produced. "You pay very close attention to me, don't you Zero?"

The hunter grit his teeth before he snorted arrogantly, "Like you don't to me."

They stayed like that, frozen in each other's stares, the tension building before Zero finally broke the eye-contact to push his lips heatedly against the older vampire's. Kaname was quick to respond, invading Zero's mouth with his tongue, running it along the shorter male's teeth and gums before engaging in a battle for dominance with the silver-haired teen's own slick appendage.

They broke for air after a moment, neither realizing until then that the pureblood had pushed the hunter flush against a tree. Both vampire's eyes were ruby-red with lust. Kaname smirked the expression mirrored on the face of the boy pinned between the pureblood's body and the tree.

"I expect you to see you in a few hours when the time comes for the night class to be escorted back to their dorms. No more avoiding me, understand?"

Zero glared, "I already told you—!"

Kaname leaned forward, successfully cutting the younger off midsentence as he exhaled onto the other's sensitive collarbone. "I remember what you said, now _listen_ to what I am saying." The elder vampire's tongue slipped out to caress the flustered teen's skin, before his mouth joined the tongue as the pureblood gently sucked upon the exposed flesh.

"S-Stop asshole, you'll leave a mark—!" Zero cut himself off this time as he threw his head back to moan at the sensations Kaname was causing with his talented tongue.

The brunette pulled back reluctantly, placing both hands on the trunk on either side of the panting teen's head. "I really must be going, but I expect that we'll be doing this again soon."

The pureblood pushed away from the bark and his still slightly flustered adversary. It took a moment for Zero to regain his composure but when he did he yelled after the vampire prince; "Don't count on it!"

Kaname didn't turn around but Zero swore he heard the whisper of an amused chuckle.

* * *

**Make my day and please review! It helps me sooooo much XD**

**(1)- When Zero says "At least I fight, you...you just accept." he means that he fights against vampire code and law because he knows it's wrong, while Kaname just accepts it because that's the way everything has always been.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
